


我觉得他知道

by osdom



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Protagonist, POV Second Person, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osdom/pseuds/osdom
Summary: Neil逆转时间之前的某个时刻。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 9





	我觉得他知道

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Think He Knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427193) by [LittleSparrow69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSparrow69/pseuds/LittleSparrow69). 



> 作者注释：虽然落笔成文但我大概只会写这么一篇Tenet同人了吧。我爱这部电影，然而真的好复杂看不懂，不过这两位绝对物有所值。
> 
> 标题来源于Taylor Swift同名歌曲。
> 
> 译者注释：本人水平不高，语言贫乏，没有beta，欢迎捉虫。以下正文。

你爱他。如果这时Neil睁眼，便得以看到你眸中的深情。你能够从骨骼中感受到这一切：Neil此后对你意味着什么这个念头带来的疼痛，以及他在你的灵魂里烙下的印记。

你不可以告诉他。这不公平。

他在睡梦中看起来惊人地年轻，一点都不像以后那位果敢能为的狡猾男子。但他就是那个人。Neil被你训练成如期的模样，你以过往相托，把性命交到他手上，你完完全全信任他。

不过你没料到这件事……或许其实早有预感。鉴于你身处此时此地，事情无可避免要发生。床单一片狼藉，空气中残留着性事的气味，传来他轻柔的呼吸。

你目不转睛地看着他，心中一片满足。Neil醒着的时候，美貌张扬，引人迷醉，他让你陷入沉沦。而眼下Neil少年般的轮廓展现出一种易碎的幻觉。尽管他的坚强性格使其成为任务的不二人选，他天真的面庞此刻却加强了脆弱感。你不禁希望未来走向另一种结局。

没有另一种未来。你不行，你不能，Neil也不会想要你这么做。

你感到疼痛。你从未料想到将找到真爱却放其离开。为了世界的命运。

Neil翻了个身，凌乱的发丝落到脸上。一个小时前你把这缕头发攥在手中，Neil在你身下渴求地扭动，极度美丽。现下，你把发丝顺了回去，动作轻柔充满爱意。

你的触碰足以唤醒他。

Neil睁开眼，灰蓝色的世界里倒映出你的模样。你的所思所想统统融汇在那双眼睛里。你觉得他知道。你眨了眨眼，这种感觉消失了。

他懒散诱人地得意勾唇。Neil没嘲笑你看着他入睡，反而伸出一只手环过你的脖子，把你拉近。

这次你们缓慢地做爱。你仔细品味他的每一寸肌肤，每一声呜咽与呻吟。你把他逼到边缘又拉回来，循环往复，直到他颤抖着诉出索求的话语。他终于被允许释放时发出的声音将萦绕在你的心头数月不能消散。注视、感受Neil在你怀中崩溃的情景令你窒息。

你沁出泪水。Neil紧致完美地包裹着你，你高潮的时候呢喃出他的名字。

他又睡去了，四肢伸展，汗津津地趴在你怀里。你不愿放手。然而你终将放手。

你亲吻他的额头，趁着还有机会紧抱住他。你感激这段片刻温存，心知时光飞逝不停。

你陷入回忆。年轻的你鲁莽自负，虽不轻易信人但直觉准确，思想开明。你敏锐意识到自己立刻被此人吸引。事件将再度发生。

Neil的忠诚盲目又真切，你无法想象出一个不为他倾倒的自己。这个问题令人担忧。在未来你虽然不愿为一个人牺牲全世界，却有足够的傲慢，认为可以两者兼得。

你必须相信他。你确实相信他。Neil明白其中风险，他效忠于这样的你。

你回想起初遇时与他目光对视的瞬间，Neil困倦疲惫，脆弱易伤。一览无余。

你爱他

你觉得他知道。

本文完。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注释：如果读者愿意，可以把这当成官方剧情。我觉得电影里主人公真的会找出两相兼顾的办法<3
> 
> 译者注释：


End file.
